Radiotherapy release of tumor specific antigen in serum and its effect on the nature of host immune response to the tumor. Objective is to quantitate increased levels of tumor specific antigen in serum following local radiation of rat and mouse fibrosarcomata, measured by spleen cell migration inhibition and indirect immunofluorescence. Influence of non-specific immune adjuvants BCG and C. Parvum on experimental radiation therapy of solid tumors by measuring tumor growth rate and host survival. Determine if a metastasizing rat epithelioma responds to combined radiotherapy and immune stimulation with reduced metastases. Test marine invertebrate factors for non-specific immune stimulant activity. Polycations as cytophilic factor binding mouse peritoneal macrophages to tumor cells. Objective is to determine if polycations increase efficiency of immune cytolysis of fibrosarcoma tumor cells, determined by colony inhibition in microwells. Wish to study nature of cytotoxic cells by development of non- specific killer lymphocytes in rat thoracic duct lymph following early drainage. Have observed that rat lymphocytes after 8-12 hours of lymph drainage become killer cells, using in vitro cell cytotoxicity technique. Will separate small lymphocytes, blast cells, B, T cells.